


Just a Little Change

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel basically massacres a gang that tries to jump him during his and Alastor's errands, using only knives. It should not make Alastor's heart beat THIS MUCH
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Just a Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo I'm super pleased with this one. it was based on a tumblr prompt from acatatonicstate, and I really hope they like it!

Charlie had her determined face on, and she was wheedling Angel to run some errands for her. "Please Angel? I'll love you forever if you do this for me." Angel chuckled. "You'll love me forever no matter what, I'm amazing. But I'll do it anyway, just because you're so cute." He leaned down and pinched one of her red cheeks. She giggled. "Thanks Angel! You're the best! Hey Vaggie, do you have that list I gave you earlier?" 

Vaggie appeared at her side, holding a sheet of paper. "Sure hon, but are you sure someone shouldn't go with him? You know how he can be." Angel glared down at her. "Bitch, I love ya girlfriend but I'll fuck you up." Vaggie's spear materialized in her hands. "Try it."

Charlie held up her hands. "Guys, can you please stop! Alastor!" she called, catching sight of him across the lobby. He popped up in front of her. "How can I help, my dear?"  
Before she could answer, Vaggie said, "Alastor, can you please go with him and make sure he doesn't blow anything up or hit anyone or start any fights or hit on anybody--" Angel   
jumped up at that. "Ay! I'm not gonna do any of that!" Vaggie scoffed. "Please, those are literally all things you've done before."

"I won't because I don't wanna fuck up Charlie's reputation!" Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Angel! Do you really mean that? Oh my gosh I am so excited right now! You're really showing progress and--" Angel covered her mouth with one of his top hands. "Slow ya roll, toots, I ain't say I care about the hotel or your little program, I said I care about you!" He laughed as he removed his hand and watched her gear up for another outburst of joy. "Angel that's so sweet! I care about you too!" She hopped up and down in place, and then threw her arms around him. He leaned down and awkwardly hugged her back. 

"Sweetie if I'm gonna get ya stuff for you, ya have ta let me go," he said finally, disentangling himself from her arms. "Oh right!" She stepped away, breathless with laughter. "Okie dokie then, here's your list. And, Alastor, I know you don't want to go, but pleeeeeeease? For me?" Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he did have a bit of a soft spot for the princess. He pretended to think about it. "Oooohhhh, alright then," he said finally, chuckling a bit to himself as she squealed. Vaggie put her arm around Charlie's waist and began pulling her away. "Okay hon, let's let them get to it. Don't worry, they'll be fine." Charlie let herself be led away. "Bye Alastor! Bye Angel! Be careful!"  
Angel laughed and waved at the girls, before turning to Alastor, He rubbed his hands together. "So! Ya ready? I promise to be good." He blew Alastor a kiss. Alastor pretended to duck. "Hey! That was just for you!" Angel pretended to be offended, though he knew Alastor was just messing with him. They'd fallen into a strange friendship these last few months, and Angel was glad for it. He still had a big crush on Alastor, but friendship was infinitely better than the coldness with which Alastor had treated him when they'd first met.

Alastor twirled his microphone, and with a final flourish, swept into a deep bow and opened the door for Angel. "Ladies first," he said pleasantly, falling into step beside Angel once they were outside. Alastor reached out to take Angel's arm. Angel let him, but said, "Smiles, I love when you teleport us because I honestly love that it causes you to touch me, but can we walk today? It always leaves me a little dizzy." Alastor smiled. "As you wish, my dear."

Angel looked relieved. "Thanks, Al," he said. "Buuuuuut I still wanna hold ya hand." With that, he grabbed Alastor's hand. Alastor started, and felt his heart take off. Well. That was new. But he let Angel hold his hand for their entire walk into the heart of the pentagram.

Angel spent the entire walk yammering on, a little about work, but mostly about the girls from the club that he was friends with. Alastor heard exactly none of it, because all he could focus on was the feel of Angel's hand in his. What was happening here? Since when did he allow anyone, least of all Angel, to touch him in this way? Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd had any sort of...feelings...for anyone, in his afterlife or topside. He hated to admit it, but it was sort of...nice.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the repetition of his name. "--tor? Alastor? Helloooo? Earth ta Al?" Angel was waving his hand in his face. He smiled down at Angel. "So sorry my dear, I was miles away." Angel was looking at him strangely. "Ooookayyyy. You alright, Smiles?" Alastor laughed, but it sounded a little forced even to his own ears. "Splendid, splendid, don't worry." Angel was still looking at him strangely, but then shrugged. "Welp, we're here, let's get in and get out."

Half an hour later they exited the store, laden with everything Charlie had asked for. They had just started down the street, headed in the direction of the hotel, when there was a sudden outbreak of whistles and catcalls. "Hey slut!" Alastor's head snapped up, looking for the source. It was coming from a group of demons a little ahead of them down the street. He quickly looked at Angel. Angel seemed to deflate a little, but quickly pulled himself together. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

By this time, the group had made their way over to them, and stood in front of Angel. One of them reached out and grabbed Angel's chest. Alastor saw red, and began summoning his runes. Angel put a hand on his arm. "That's real hot, Smiles, but I got this." He flashed him a grin, before dropping his bags and materializing his third set of arms. He suddenly had a knife in all six hands. Almost faster than Alastor's eyes could keep up with, Angel had whirled around and left every single demon on the ground in front of him in a bloody heap.

Alastor was breathing heavily. What was going on inside him? His heart was pounding a mile a minute, but it wasn't for the usual reasons. Sure, he was definitely going to eat these guys shortly, but that wasn't what had him so worked up. No, it was the display Angel had just put on. He didn't even know Angel was capable of such violence! He took a deep breath. "Angel, that was..." he trailed off. He didn't even know what to say. He had never felt this way!

Angel was out of breath from exertion. "It happens sometimes, babe. Occupational hazard. Comes with the--" He was cut off by Alastor's mouth on his. "Al what--?" As he opened his mouth to speak, Alastor's tongue moved against his. Angel closed his eyes and threw his arms around Alastor's neck. His tongue explored Angel's mouth a few seconds more, before sucking his tongue and pulling away.

Angel was breathing hard and wide eyed. Alastor was breathing hard too. "Angel, I--" He was cut off by Angel exclaiming, "That was hot as shit, Smiles! What the fuck! Not that I'm complaining, though, damn!"

Alastor cleared his throat. "I have no idea what came over me. It was just, watching you kill those miscreants, it made me feel...I don't know what. I have never felt anything like that in my entire existence." Angel smiled broadly and laughed. "I turned you on! Who woulda thought! Mr Big Scary Radio Demon, kissin' a whore in the street--" He stopped talking as the smile completely disappeared from Alastor's face. "Please do not demean yourself, Angel, that may be your profession, but calling yourself such terrible words brings you down to their level, and you are so much more than what people like that think of you."

Angel had tears in his eyes. "Damn, Al, that's the nicest thing anyone ever said ta me." Alastor gently brushed away a tear as it feel from Angel's eye. Angel laughed a little, looking away. If Alastor wasn't used to feeling, well, feelings, he wasn't used to having a man treat him nicely. Alastor used his other hand to take one of Angel's and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. 

"Jesus, Al, you sure know how to treat a lady," Angel said shakily. Alastor laughed quietly. "I think this will be new for both of us." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Angel's lips, lingering for a few seconds. Angel's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the gentle touch. When Alastor pulled back, Angel smiled dreamily at him.  
Angel looped his arm through Alastor's, and leaned into his side a bit. He sighed, looking at the mess on the sidewalk in front of them. "I guess we should clean this up." Alastor smiled brightly at him. "Leave it to me, cher."

Angel watched, transfixed, as Alastor began eating the grisly remains of his would be attackers. Honestly, it was kind of hot. When Alastor was finished, Angel offered him his hand, and pulled him to his feet. He crashed his mouth to Alastor's, reveling in the bloody taste. It turned him on more than he'd expected it to. He pulled back, his eyes drawn to the blood that was messily smeared across Alastor's mouth, and noted with delight that Al's eyes were on his mouth too. "Baby, we gotta get out of here, otherwise everyone on this block is gonna get a free show." That surprised a laugh of out Alastor. "As you wish, mon cher."

They entered the hotel holding hands, both still covered in blood. Charlie ran up to them. "How was the shopping trip-- oh my god! What happened!" She looked incredibly worried. Angel smiled. "There was an incident with some, uh, fans, and we took care of it." Charlie's eyes went from their bloody faces down to their hands, and her expression completely changed. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! Did you guys finally get together?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Angel nodded. "I guess you aren't surprised?" Charlie laughed. "I knew he liked you!" She pointed at Alastor, who went red. "Me? I didn't know myself until this afternoon!" She just laughed. "Whatever you say, Al."

Angel leaned down and kissed Alastor's cheek. "If you'll excuse us, princess, I gotta take Smiles upstairs now. We've got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
